Morning Musume
]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Morning Musume (モーニング娘。; Les Filles du Matin), alias Zao An Shao Nu Zu ''(早安少女組。) en Chine''Présentation sur le site officiel H!P chinois ) est un groupe féminin de J-pop, à l'effectif changeant, composé de jeunes idoles japonaises, et édité sous le label zetima par la société Up-Front.Discographie sur le site officiel Up-Front Works Morning Musume, souvent appelé par son abréviation Momusu (モー娘。), est le groupe phare du Hello! Project. Le groupe a été créé en 1997 par le producteur et compositeur Tsunku (ex-chanteur du groupe Sharam Q), qui composera par la suite la majorité de sa discographie. Morning Musume '17 (モーニング娘。'17; prononcé Mōningu Musume One-Seven) est le nom actuel du groupe ; '17'' '''faisant référence à l'année présente, 2017. Cette décision de changer le nom du groupe par rapport à l'année, a été prise et annoncé par Tsunku en décembre 2013. Il déclare que cela aidera les fans à reconnaître à quelle période les chansons sont sorties, et quelles membres y ont participé.' Présentation Le groupe est créé en 1997 par le producteur et compositeur Tsunku, (ex-chanteur de Sharam Q), avec les finalistes malheureuses d'un concours de chant télévisé pour l'émission ASAYAN: Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori et Fukuda Asuka, plus tard désignées comme la première génération,Biographie officielle: création du groupe auxquelles s'ajoutent de nouveaux membres au fil des ans et des nouvelles « générations ». Les membres sont des idols - de jeunes artistes à l'image innocente. En 2017, après 20 ans, le groupe a déjà eu un total de 41 membres et 14 générations. L'effectif du groupe change donc constamment, mais demeure réduit du fait de départs réguliers de membres, les sotsugyō ou graduationsListe des anciens membres du H!P (Morning Musume OG = old generation) . Le groupe a cependant été inhabituellement stable, durant deux ans et demi, de mi-2007 à fin 2009, jusqu'au départ de Kusumi Koharu.Kusumi Koharu to graduate from Hello!Project La popularité des Morning Musume explose en 1999 avec le single LOVE Machine, et se maintient à un très haut niveau durant les deux années suivantes, notamment avec le succès de son premier best-of en 2001, avant de décliner lentement mais surement, non sans avoir battu des records de longévité et de ventes de disques au Japon."Les Momusu, groupe féminin le plus vendeur du Japon" Le groupe est la vedette de sa propre émission télévisée dominicale de 2000 à 2008, Hello! Morning (renommée Haromoni@ en 2007, arrêtée en octobre 2008),Annonce de la fin d'Haromoni@ sur le site officiel Oricon ainsi que de films pour le cinéma et la télévision, de comédies musicales, de concerts, de spectacles sportifs, de shows télévisés, et apparait dans de nombreuses publicités pour d'autres marques.Discographie et filmographie officielle Son image et celle de chacun de ses membres sont exploitées dans de nombreux produits dérivés, livres de photos, cartes à collectionner, jeux vidéos, figurines et gadgets divers.Liste officielle de produits dérivés du H!P Morning Musume, dont le succès s'étend en Asie, et même virtuellement dans le monde entier grâce à une communauté internationale de fans très active sur internet,Communauté internationale de fans Hello-Online.org tente de s'ouvrir au marché chinois en intégrant deux ressortissantes de ce pays en 2007, Junjun (Li Chun) et Linlin (Qian Lin), les premières membres étrangères ; elles quitteront le groupe cependant fin 2010.' '''Le groupe est apparu pour la première fois en occident lors de la convention ''Anime Expo de juillet 2009 à Los Angeles.Annonce de la participation des Morning Musume à l'"anime expo" 2009 Le groupe se donne en concert et a des activités régulièrement hors du Japon. Structure Le concept du groupe s'inspire de celui d'Onyanko Club qui connut le succès au milieu des années 1980s avec ses propres sous-groupes, solistes, formations changeantes, graduations, auditions, shows TV... et dont s'inspirent aussi d'autres formations, comme Tokyo Performance Doll et Osaka Performance Doll dans les années 1990s, ou AKB48 du même producteur dans les années 2000s. Morning Musume évolue régulièrement en accueillant de nouveaux membres venant de tout le Japon à l'occasion d'auditions nationales lancées à grand renfort de publicité. Les filles choisies sont ainsi réparties par génération. D'autres membres quittent le groupe pour des raisons personnelles ou pour entamer une carrière en solo ou au sein d'un autre groupe du H!P, en général après des cérémonies d'adieu lors de certains concerts, les sotsugyō ou graduations (traduction anglaise adoptée par certains fans francophones; littéralement: cérémonie de remise de diplôme de fin d'étude). Ces départs sont toujours présentés comme volontaires, jamais comme des renvois éventuels. Seules deux membres durent démissionner du groupe pour avoir enfreint la règle officieuse interdisant les liaisons sentimentales ou les comportements scandaleux, suite à la publication dans la presse de photos volées jugées choquantes pour leurs fans: Yaguchi Mari en 2005,"Mari Yaguchi quitte les Morning Musume" et Fujimoto Miki en 2007."Mikitty forcée de quitter les Morning Musume" Toutes deux étaient cependant restées au sein du H!P, mais dans un rôle bien moindre, n'ayant quasiment plus enregistré aucun disque depuis leur départ du groupe. Des sous-groupes sont créés en parallèle durant les premières années, constitués de membres des Morning Musume, parfois rejointes par d'autres chanteuses du Hello! Project: Tanpopo (1998-2003), Petitmoni (1999-2003), et Minimoni (2000-2004) qui connait un grand succès auprès des enfants. Fin 2002, Morning Musume est séparé en deux formations distinctes le temps d'une publicité pour les biscuits Pocky: neuf d'entre elles formant Pocky Girls, et les quatre autres Venus Mousse, avec leur propre chanson.Compilation avec les chansons de Pocky Girls et Venus Mousse Fin 2003, Tsunku annonce cette fois la séparation du groupe en deux unités distinctes, Morning Musume Otome Gumi et Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, avec chacune ses propres singles et tournées indépendantes ; mais l'idée (ou simple coup de publicité) est vite abandonnée et le groupe réunifié. Un autre groupe est créé temporairement en 2007 le temps de deux singles pour célébrer les dix ans des Morning Musume, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, constitué de cinq membres et ex-membres de générations impaires.Liste des anciens membres et groupes du Hello! Project Certains membres mènent aussi une carrière en solo parallèlement à leurs activités avec les Morning Musume, telles Nakazawa Yuko à ses débuts, ou Kusumi Koharu dans le cadre d'une série anime. D'autres participent aussi à des groupes provisoires créés le temps d'un ou deux singles et constitués de chanteuses appartenant à divers groupes du H!P ou en solo.Liste des anciens membres et groupes du Hello! Project La plupart des ex-membres, dites Morning Musume OG (pour Old Girl dans le sens japonais de ex-étudiante ou ex-employée, ici ex-membre d'un groupe), exercent encore diverses activités artistiques dans le cadre du Hello! Project, mais leur agence annonce fin 2008 leur graduation générale du H!P pour le 31 mars 2009, avec toutes les autres anciennes du Elder Club, causant un réél émoi chez leurs fans.Graduation générale: "La fin du Hello!Project ?!" Elles continuent désormais leurs carrières artistiques hors du H!P depuis avril 2009, mais toujours au sein de la compagnie mère Up-Front, bénéficiant désormais d'un site web et fan-club attitré en commun, le M-line club.Fan Club officiel des ex-membres de Morning Musume Dix d'entre elles forment en janvier 2011 le groupe Dream Morning Musume, reprenant des titres de leur ancien groupe. Historique Formation actuelle Arrivées et départs Discographie For more of singles and albums, please visit Morning Musume Discography Albums= #1998.07.08 First Time #1999.07.28 Second Morning #2000.03.23 3rd -LOVE Paradise- #2002.03.27 4th "Ikimasshoi!" #2003.03.26 No.5 #2004.12.08 Ai no Dai 6kan #2006.02.15 Rainbow 7 #2007.03.21 SEXY 8 BEAT #2009.03.18 Platinum 9 DISC #2010.03.17 10 MY ME #2010.12.01 Fantasy! Juuichi #2011.10.12 12, Smart #2012.09.12 13 Colorful Character #2014.10.29 14shou ~The message~ ;Reprises #2008.11.26 COVER YOU ;Extended Plays #2006.12.13 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! ;Best #2001.01.31 Best! Morning Musume 1 (ベスト! モーニング娘。1) #2004.03.31 Best! Morning Musume 2 (ベスト! モーニング娘。2) #2004.12.15 Morning Musume Early Single Box (モーニング娘。EARLY SINGLE BOX) #2007.10.24 Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (モーニング娘。ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~) #2009.10.07 Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection #2010.06.02 Morning Musume Best of Singles Japan Expo Limited Edition #2013.09.25 The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ #2014.03.12 Morning Musume '14 Coupling Collection 2 #2014.10.05 One・Two・Three to Zero ;Autre *1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ OST *2000.07.05 Pinch Runner Original Soundtrack *2001.08.01 Morning Musume no Musical "LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-" *2002.07.10 Hawaiian de Kiku Morning Musume Single Collection *2002.07.17 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *2003.02.14 Koinu Dan no Monogatari Original Soundtrack *2003.07.02 Morning Musume Shuen Musical "Edokko Chushingura" *2006.07.26 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Song Selection *2014.08.06 Engeki Joshibu Musical LILIUM Lilum Shoujo Junketsu Kageki Original Soundtrack (with S/mileage) *2015.07.15 Engeki Joshibu "TRIANGLE" Original Soundtrack *2016.07.13 Engeki Joshibu "Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa" Original Soundtrack *2017.07.12 Engeki Joshibu "Pharaoh no Haka" Original Soundtrack |-|Singles= * 0. 1997.11.03 Ai no Tane (Demo) * 1. 1998.01.28 Morning Coffee * 2. 1998.05.27 Summer Night Town * 3. 1998.09.09 Daite HOLD ON ME! * 4. 1999.02.10 Memory Seishun no Hikari * 5. 1999.05.12 Manatsu no Kousen * 6. 1999.07.14 Furusato * 7. 1999.09.09 LOVE Machine * 8. 2000.01.26 Koi no Dance Site * 9. 2000.05.17 Happy Summer Wedding * 10. 2000.09.06 I WISH * 11. 2000.12.13 Ren'ai Revolution 21 * 12. 2001.07.25 The☆Peace! * 13. 2001.10.31 Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ * 14. 2002.02.20 Souda! We're ALIVE * 15. 2002.07.24 Do it! Now * 16. 2002.10.30 Koko ni Iruzee! * 17. 2003.02.19 Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * 18. 2003.04.23 AS FOR ONE DAY * 19. 2003.07.30 Shabondama * 20. 2003.11.06 Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * 21. 2004.01.21 Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT * 22. 2004.05.12 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * 23. 2004.07.22 Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * 24. 2004.11.03 Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * 25. 2005.01.19 THE Manpower!! * 26. 2005.04.27 Osaka Koi no Uta * 27. 2005.07.27 Iroppoi Jirettai * 28. 2005.11.09 Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * 29. 2006.03.15 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * 30. 2006.06.21 Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan * 31. 2006.11.08 Aruiteru * 32. 2007.02.14 Egao YES Nude * 33. 2007.04.25 Kanashimi Twilight * 34. 2007.07.25 Onna ni Sachi Are * 35. 2007.11.21 Mikan * 36. 2008.04.16 Resonant Blue * 37. 2008.09.24 Pepper Keibu * 38. 2009.02.18 Naichau Kamo * 39. 2009.05.13 Shouganai Yume Oibito * 40. 2009.08.12 Nanchatte Ren'ai * 41. 2009.10.28 Kimagure Princess * 42. 2010.02.10 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai * 43. 2010.06.09 Seishun Collection * 44. 2010.11.17 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game * 45. 2011.04.06 Maji Desu ka Ska! * 46. 2011.06.15 Only you * 47. 2011.09.14 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! * 48. 2012.01.25 Pyocopyoco Ultra * 49. 2012.04.11 Ren'ai Hunter * 50. 2012.07.04 One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show * 51. 2012.10.10 Wakuteka Take a chance * 52. 2013.01.23 Help me!! * 53. 2013.04.17 Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * 54. 2013.08.28 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan * 55. 2014.01.29 Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? * 56. 2014.04.16 Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 * 57. 2014.10.15 TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin * 58. 2015.04.15 Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara * 59. 2015.08.19 Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * 60. 2015.12.29 Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only * 61. 2016.05.11 Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi * 62. 2016.11.23 Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai * 63. 2017.03.08 BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy ;Collaboration * 2003.01.29 Ganbacchae!/HEY! Mirai (Morning Musume, Hello! Project Kids, and Goto Maki) (Single V) * 2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) * 2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (愛は勝つ) (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) * 2011.11.16 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) ;Autre * 2003.09.15 Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 2003.09.15 Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 2004.02.25 Sakura Mankai (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi) * 2004.02.25 Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) * 2007.01.24 Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 2007.08.08 Itoshiki Tomo e (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) * 2010.10.27 Appare! Kaiten Zushi (Muten Musume) * 2010.12.01 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type (Digital Single) |-|Compilations= *2000.04.26 Hello! Project - Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ (プッチベスト～黄青あか～) (#8 LOVE Machine (analog remix), #9 Koi no Dance Site (PANDART SASANOOOHA Remix)) *2001.12.19 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3, 7, 10~ (プッチベスト2～三・7・10～) (#8 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Chou Chou Chou cool remix)) *2002.10.30 Hello! Project - CLUB Hello! TRANCE REMIX (#1 The☆Peace! (TRANCE REMIX), #5 DANCE suru no da! (TRANCE REMIX), #7 Furusato (TRANCE REMIX), #8 Ikimasshoi! (TRANCE REMIX), #10 LOVE Machine (TRANCE REMIX), #11 Ren'ai Revolution 21 (TRANCE REMIX), #13 Daite HOLD ON ME! (TRANCE REMIX), #14 Do it! Now (TRANCE REMIX)) *2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) (#4 Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX)) *2003.12.17 Hello! Project - Petit Best 4 (プッチベスト4) (#17 Shabondama (asia mix)) *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (プッチベスト5) (#2 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Let's Have a Dance Remix)) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (プッチベスト6) (#2 Iroppoi Jirettai, #15 Chokkan ~Toki to Shite Koi wa~ (LIVE Ver.), #16 HELP!! ~Ecomoni no Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda.~ 2005 - Ecomoni & Morning Musume) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (プッチベスト7) (#1 Morning Musume Mega Mix 30 (Radio Edit), #17 Ready Go! - Morning Musume, DEF.DIVA, Berryz Kobo) *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (プッチベスト8) (#2 Kanashimi Twilight) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (プッチベスト9) (#1 Resonant Blue) *2009.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (プッチベスト10) (#1 Shouganai Yume Oibito) *2009.12.23 Various - TOHOKU RAKUTEN GOLDEN EAGLES 5TH ANNIVERSARY "SONGS of RAKUTEN EAGLES" (#2 THE Manpower!!!) *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (プッチベスト11) (#1 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai, #11 Ramen Revolution 2010 Long Type) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (プッチベスト12) (#1 Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku - Mobekimasu, #3 Maji Desu ka Ska!, #4 Only you, #5 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara - Takahashi Ai) *2012.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 13 (プッチベスト13) (#1 Ren'ai Hunter, #2 One•Two•Three, #14 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ - Niigaki Risa, #16 The Matenrou Show (TYPE 0)) *2013.12.11 Hello! Project - Petit Best 14 (プッチベスト14) (#1 Help me!!, #2 Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, #10 Rock no Teigi) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.1 アイドル三十六房編（南波一海×嶺脇育夫）) (#1 Egao YES Nude (Album Mix), #6 Popcorn Love!, #8 Aki Urara, #11 Nebou desu. Date na no ni..., #17 The Matenrou Show (TYPE 0)) (Limited Release) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project - Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#4 Rikaishite > Onna no Ko, #14 Lalala no Pipipi '', #19 ''Kimagure Zetsubou Arigatou) (Limited Release) *2014.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 15 (プッチベスト15) *2015.12.16 Hello! Project - Petit Best 16 (プッチベスト16) *2016.12.14 Hello! Project - Petit Best 17 (プッチベスト17) |-|DVDs= *1999.04.18 Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18 *2000.06.14 Eizou The Morning Musume Best 10 *2000.08.30 Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ *2001.06.27 Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ *2001.08.29 GREEN LIVE *2001.10.17 Morning Musume no Musical "LOVE Century -Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai-" *2002.07.31 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *2002.09.19 Morning Musume no Musical "Morning Town" *2002.11.20 Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *2002.12.04 Eizou The Morning Musume 2 ~Single M Clips~ *2003.06.25 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *2003.08.27 Morning Musume Shuen Musical "Edokko Chushingura" *2003.12.26 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *2004.02.18 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.1 *2004.05.28 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.2 *2004.07.14 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *2004.08.25 HELP!! Acchii Chikyu wo Samasunda. *2004.09.14 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.3 *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume DVD *2004.12.04 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.4 *2004.12.08 Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *2005.03.24 Eizou The Morning Musume 3 ~Single M Clips~ *2005.07.05 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *2005.12.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *2006.07.19 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *2006.11.29 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *2006.12.27 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *2007.07.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *2007.05.02 Eizou The Morning Musume 4 ~Single M Clips~ *2007.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 Morning Musume DVD *2007.12.19 DVD Eizou The Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE Zen 35 Kyoku ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *2008.02.13 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *2008.07.30 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *2008.12.03 Cinderella the Musical *2008.12.24 Alo-Hello! 3 Morning Musume DVD *2009.01.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *2009.07.15 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *2009.08.19 Eizou The Morning Musume 5 ~Single M Clips~ *2010.01.20 Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *2010.02.24 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *2010.06.16 Alo-Hello! 4 Morning Musume DVD *2010.07.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *2010.09.15 Fashionable *2011.02.23 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *2011.04.13 Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ *2011.07.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD *2011.12.21 Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 *2011.12.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ *2012.08.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *2012.09.12 Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki *2012.11.14 Eizou The Morning Musume 7 ~Single M Clips~ *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD *2013.03.13 Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *2013.09.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *2013.11.27 Gogakuyuu *2014.03.26 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *2014.09.10 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *2014.09.24 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *2014.12.10 Eizou The Morning Musume 8 ~Single M Clips~ *2015.01.07 Alo-Hello! 7 Morning Musume DVD *2015.02.11 Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Théâtres / Comédie Musicales *2001 LOVE Century ~Yume wa Minakerya Hajimaranai~ *2002 Morning Town *2003 Morning Musume Shuen Musical Edokko Chuushingura *2004 HELP!! Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda. *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical *2008 Cinderella the Musical *2010 Fashionable *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (sans Michishige Sayumi) *2012 Stacies Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (sans Michishige Sayumi) *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (sans Ikuta Erina et Iikubo Haruna) *2015 TRIANGLE *2016 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *2017 Pharaoh no Haka Filmographie * 1998.09.30 Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (モーニング刑事。～抱いてHOLD ON ME!～) * 2001.02.21 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) * 2002.03.15 Nama Tamago (ナマタマゴ) * 2002.07.17 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘) * 2002.12.31 Hamtaro the Movie 2 (劇場版とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムハムージャ！幻のプリンセス, Gekijo-ban Tottoko Hamutaro Ham-Ham Hamuja Maboroshi no Princess) * 2003.06.21 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) * 2011.02.05 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　ＴＨＥ　ＭＯＶＩＥ３　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) * 2011.11.12 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Drama *2002.12.28 Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (おれがあいつであいつがおれで) - Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto and Ishikawa Rika *2002.??.?? Angel Hearts - Abe Natsumi,Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai,Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa and Ogawa Makoto * 2010.01.15 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) References }} Catégorie:Morning Musume Catégorie:Hello! Project cs:Morning Musume da:Morning Musume de:Morning Musume en:Morning Musume es:Morning Musume it:Morning Musume ja:モーニング娘。 zh:早安少女組。